Life as a Kirk
by bad13
Summary: Jasmine Thalia Kirk, the daughter of Winona and George Kirk and the older sister of James Tiberius Kirk. Follow her on her adventure and romance on the U.S.S. Enterprise during the Nero incident. Spock/OC. Take place in the 2009 movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the Characters. Only own Jasmine Thalia Kirk.**

**Author's note: This take place during the 2009 movie. If there is a mistake in the story, please tell me, but nicely. And this is a Spock/OC story. Uhura and Spock never dated.**

**Chapter 1**

"_Red alert! Red alert!"_

"_Mommy, what's happening?!" a six year old Jasmine asked._

"_Sweetie, we need to go," Winona Kirk panted, about to give birth._

"_Where's Daddy?"_

"_He's coming."_

_The two of them entered a shuttle with three nurses._

"_Is my wife and daughter on board?" George Kirk asked through the communicator._

"_Yes they are," a pilot answered._

"_I need you to go."_

"_We're waiting on you."_

"_No, I need you to go. Take off immediately."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Wait, we can't go yet," Winona panted, "Please stop. George, where are you? The baby is coming."_

"_You have to go, it's the only way. Put Jas on the comm."_

"_Daddy? Where are you?" Jasmine asked._

"_Sweetie, you have to be a big girl now. I'll not be around anymore."_

"_But Daddy…"_

"_Jas, you have to take care of your mommy and little brother or sister."_

"_But I want you here."_

"_I can't. I'm sorry."_

_The shuttle took off when Winona pushed. Then a baby cried.._

"_What is it?" George asked._

"_A boy," Winona said, smiling, "You should be here."_

"_What will we call him?"_

"_Your father's name?"_

"_Tiberius? No, let's name him after your father. Jim."_

"_Jim, okay," Winona smiled._

"_Honey, I love you, Jas, and Jim so much," George said._

"_I love you too Daddy!" Jasmine yelled, about to cry._

"_I love you all so-"_

_The U.S. blew up. Winona and Jasmine cried._

Jasmine gasped, waking up from a memory that she wants to forget. She didn't have that dream in a long time.

"Are you alright Jasmine?" Spock asked, having a morning voice.

"Yes Spock, I am fine. Just a dream. Go back to sleep," Jasmine told him.

"Jasmine, if you are troubled about something, then you should tell me. You are being illogical."

"Spock, I am okay. Just a memory that came back. Go back to sleep. And I have to get up anyway. Captain Pike wants me to go with him to get the new cadets."

"Be safe."

Jasmine leaned down and kissed him on the lips, "I will."

Jasmine took a shower, got dressed, and met up with Captain Pike.

"Good morning Captain Pike," Jasmine greeted, putting her hands behind her back.

"Jas…you know you can call me Chris."

"Okay…Chris."

Captain Christopher Pike is like a father to Jasmine. Since he was the one who handpicked her to go to Starfleet, Jasmine looked up to him.

"We're going to Riverside, Iowa," Pike told her.

"Really?" Jasmine gasped.

She hasn't been to Riverside in a long time. The last time she was there was when she left.

"_Jim, I'm leaving," a seventeen year old Jasmine Kirk said, "I'm going to Starfleet Academy."_

"_Why?" an eleven year old Jim Kirk asked._

"_I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go to space."_

"_And you're leaving me?!" Jim cried out._

"_I'm sorry, but I will come visit you when I can."_

"_No! I don't want to see you!" Jim ran back in the house._

"Chris, why are we going into a bar?" Jasmine asked.

"Because you need to rest and the cadets are here," Pike answered.

Jasmine sighed and followed. She saw all of the cadets talking, drinking, and dancing.

"What can I get you two?" the bartender asked.

"Soda," Jasmine answered.

"Beer," Pike answered.

"Coming right up."

"Chris, why did you bring me here?" Jasmine asked.

"Because I know you missed this pace," Pike answered her, while looking around.

After pure silence, they heard a commotion behind them. They saw a young man with four cadets. The man looked drunk. Jasmine felt like she knows him.

"Who is that?" Pike asked the bartender.

"That's James Tiberius Kirk."

Jasmine gasped and looked at him. She saw how the four cadets were beating him.

"I think he had enough," Jasmine said.

Pike agreed. He stood up and let out a loud whistle, "Outside. Now."

The cadets had fear in their eyes and left. Pike and Jasmine looked at Jim, who was on top of a table and was bleeding.

"Are you alright son?" Pike asked.

"You can really whistle really loud," Jim said, still drunk.

Jasmine smiled and shook her head, "It's nice to see you again Jim."

"Jas?" Jim looked at her, "Is that really you?"

"The one and only."

After Jasmine helped Jim clean him up, they sat and talked.

"I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you are," Pike said.

"Hello Captain Pike," Jim said.

Pike and Jim began to talk while Jasmine was staring into space. She focused when she heard her name."

"Jas went to school at the age of seventeen. Got a degree in Exoarchaeology in three years. Now she's a teacher and a commander. You can be a officer in four years and own your own ship in eight."

"Are you done?" Jim rudely asked.

Pike sighed, "I'm done. We're leaving tomorrow. Are you coming Jas?"

"I'll stay here with Jim sir," Jasmine answered.

"Alright."

After Pike left, it was silent.

"So, how have you been?" Jasmine asked.

"Peachy," Jim answered.

"Jim-"

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you on the day that you left."

"Apology is accepted. Jim, it's getting late. Let's go home."

"Sure."

The next morning, Jasmine left to meet up with Captain Pike at the Riverside Shore. She left before Jim woke up.

"Where's your brother?" Pike asked.

"I don't think he's coming," Jasmine answered.

But then, she heard someone said, "It's yours."

She saw Jim walking towards them, "Four years? I'll do it in three," then he walked in the shuttle.

"After you," Pike said to Jasmine.

Jasmine walked in on a man yelling at a flight attendant.

"Is there a problem here?" Jasmine asked, in commander mood.

"I have aviaphobia. And I'm sure you don't know what that is darlin'"

"It's the fear of dying in something that flies. And don't call me darlin'. It is Commander Kirk to you," Jasmine walked to a seat next to a beautiful dark skinned girl.

"My name is Jasmine Kirk. What's yours?"

"Uhura," she answered.

"What are you studying?"

"Exolinguistics," Uhura answered.

"The study of alien languages," Jasmine said.

"What about you?"

"I have a degree in Exoarchaeology. The study of alien culture."

"Cool."

Jasmine overheard Jim and the Southern man, who name is Leonard McCoy.

"So who is the little lady?" McCoy asked Jim.

"Jas? That's my older sister," Jim answered.

"You're older sister?"

"Yep," Jim smirked, "But you're not her type."

"First Cadet Kirk, I do not have a type. And second, it is Commander Kirk to you," Jasmine tried to be serious, but she smiled.

"I can't believe you are related to him," Uhura shook her head.

"Aye Commander," Jim smiled

"Me neither."

"The name is McCoy. Leonard McCoy," Leonard introduced himself.

"Kirk. Jasmine Kirk."

"I can see us having a good four years," Jim said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Three years later_

"So, how are you and Spock?" Uhura asked.

"Great," Jasmine answered.

Uhura was the only one, beside Christopher Pike, that knows about Jasmine and Spock.

"How does it feel to date a Vulcan?"

"Half Vulcan you mean? It's nice, but I would love it if he shows emotion through his face and not eyes."

The two of them spend their night in the long range sensor lab. The both of them didn't have anything better to do. They continued to talk until they saw an emergency transmission.

"What is it?" Uhura asked.

"It looks like a Klingon prison planet," Jasmine said, looking at the computer.

"Forty-seven ships were destroyed," Uhura gasped.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Jasmine said, "We should leave."

"You want to come back to my room?" Uhura asked.

"Yeah, sure."

The two walked back to Uhura's room.

"Hey," Gailia, Uhura's green roommate, greeted in her underwear.

"Hey," Uhura and Jasmine greeted back.

"How are you?" Uhura asked.

"Fine," Galila said, "Commander, what are you doing here?"

"Gailia, you can call me Jasmine or Jas. And I'm here because I don't want to go back to my room yet."

"The strangest thing happened," Uhura said, stripping down to her underwear, "Me and Jas was in the long range sensor lab. We were tracking solar systems and we picked up an emergency transmission."

"Really?" Gailia asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine answered, "Forty-seven ships were destroyed on a Klingon prison planet."

"So you two aren't going back to the lab tonight?" Gailia asked.

Jasmine and Uhura both looked at Gailia, "Who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The cadet under your bed," Jasmine glared.

"Yeah, the mouth breather," Uhura said.

"You can hear me breathing?" Jim jumped out from under Gailia's bed.

"You!" Uhura yelled.

"James!" Jasmine screamed.

"Big day tomorrow," Jim said, leaving, "And Jas, I didn't know you hang out with girls at night."

"Get out Kirk!"

"You're going to fail," Uhura said, pushing him to the door.

"Well goodnight ladies, Jas."

"I can't believe he is your brother," Uhura looked at Jasmine.

"Me neither. Well goodnight," Jasmine said, heading to the door.

She had to get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow.

"Why is Jim taking the test again?" Jasmine asked.

"It is illogical," Spock said.

Jasmine was in Spock's quarter, grading papers on the morning of Jim's Kobayashi Maru test.

"Nobody goes back for second, or third."

Since Spock and Jasmine created the test, they aren't surprised to see everyone fail. But with Jim, they were surprised to hear that he will take it again.

"We will see what will happen later on today," Spock said, messing around with his PADD.

Jasmine looked at him and walked towards him, Spock, what about you stop playing with your PADD, and look at me."

Spock looked at Jasmine with confusion, "What is the matter Jasmine?"

Jasmine straddled Spock's lap and kissed him.

"Jasmine, we need to stop this. We have to go see Cadet Kirk take the test," Spock gently pushed Jasmine off of his lap.

"Alright," Jasmine sighed.

"We are receiving a distress signal from the _U. S. S Kobayashi Maru_. The ship lost power and is stranded and Starfleet command us to rescue them," Uhura said.

"Starfleet commands us to rescue them…Captain," Jim said.

"Why isn't he taking this seriously?" Jasmine mumbled to herself.

Jasmine was watching Jim take his test from above with the other officers.

"Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon war birds."

"Jim, their shields are still up," McCoy said.

"Are they?" Jim took a bite out of his apple.

McCoy looked at his screen, "No. They're not."

"Commander Kirk, is Cadet Kirk taking this seriously?" Commander Smith said.

"I do not know."

"So! We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was hurt, and the successful rescue of the _Kobayashi Maru_ is underway," Jim took another bite on his apple.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?" a commander asked Jasmine and Spock.

"…I do not know," Jasmine and Spock said together.

"I cannot believe he cheated on the test," Jasmine paced back and forth.

"I talked to the council about it. They want a trial tomorrow morning," Spock said.

"He should have known better."

"I want you to help me with Cadet Kirk's trail."

"I cannot help you. Even if Kirk cheated, he is still my brother," Jasmine looked down to her feet.

Spock lifted her head, "I understand," then he kissed her on her lips," It's getting late. You should sleep."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, it will be-"

"Illogical. But I promise you that I will not do anything."

"Alright."

Jasmine grinned and jumped in Spock's bed.

**I can't believe it. I have two reviews, three favorites, and twelve followers. And that was from the first chapter! Well here's another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter," Admiral Richard Barnett said. "James T. Kirk, step forward."

Everyone looked at Jim when he stood. But he was calm.

"Cadet Kirk," the admiral continued, "Evidence has been submitted to his council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we being, sir?"

"Yes," Jim said, "I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Spock stood to and walked to the other podium.

"This is Commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. Commander Spock, and along with Commander Kirk, programmed the _Kobayashi Maru_ for the last four years.

Everyone looked at Jasmine.

"Commander Kirk?" Admiral Barnett begged her to come forth.

Jasmine groaned and walked towards Spock. She could fell Jim's eyes on her.

"Commander?" Barnett gestured.

"Cadet Kirk," Spock started, "You somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

"Your point being?" Jim asked.

"You cheated," Jasmine cut in.

"Let me ask you something I think we know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean you programmed it to be unwinnable," Jim stated.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario," Spock said.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesion," Jasmine said.

"Enlighten me," Jim said, daring Jasmine to continue.

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death," Spock said.

Jasmine knew what Spock was about to say. He will talk about Jim's father, _her_ father. She could see the sadness in Jim's eyes.

"I of all people?"

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test," Jim spat out.

"You failed the purpose of the test," Jasmine said.

"Enlighten me again."

"The purpose is to experience fear," Jasmine sated, "Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet Captain."

Jasmine regretted talking to Jim like that. She could tell that he was hurt.

"Excuse me, sir," a messenger said, bringing a PADD to Admiral Barnett.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan," he said after reading it over.

Jasmine could see the panic in Spock's eyes about the word from his home planet.

"With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system," the admiral continued, "I hereby order all cadets to report to Hanger One immediately. Dismissed."

Everyone stood up and left. Jasmine saw Spock walked quickly to the other door and followed him.

"Spock?" Jasmine called out, "Spock!"

Spock turned around and faced her. "What is it?"

"Spock, I know you are worried about Vulcan," Jasmine began to talk.

"Commander Kirk, this is not the time to be emotional compromised," then Spock left.

Jasmine shook her head and grabbed her PADD. Like the other commanders, she was calling out the cadets' name what ship they are assigned to.

"Smith, _U.S.S Wolcott_! Welcome to Starfleet and Godspeed.

Jasmine was heading towards a private shuttle with Captain Pike and Spock. She met up with Spock and walked with him.

"Commanders, can I have a word with you?" Uhura asked.

"Yes lieutenant?" Spock asked.

"Wasn't I one of your top students?"

"Indeed you were," Spock answered.

"And Commander Kirk, wasn't I able to identify all of the alien cultures?"

"Yes," Jasmine answered.

"And you two were award that I wanted to go on the _U.S.S Enterprise_, but was assigned to the _Farragut_?"

"It was an attempt to avoid favoritism," Jasmine said.

"I am assigned to the _Enterprise_," Uhura demanded.

Spock took out his PADD and assigned her to the Enterprise.

"We believe you are," Jasmine said.

"Thank you."

Jasmine and Spock walked to the private shuttle to meet up with Captain Pike.

"Good afternoon Commanders," Captain Pike greeted them.

"Good after noon Captain," they greeted back.

They entered the shuttle and flew off. Captain Pike and Spock were on their PADD, while Jasmine looked out of the window. She was already dressed in her blue science uniform.

"Jas, look," Pike said.

Jasmine looked out of the window and saw the _Enterprise_. Jasmine gasped, the _Enterprise _looked really beautiful. But then, she had a flashback from when she was on the _U.S.S Kelvin_.

"Jas? Jas!" Pike caught her before she fell on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jasmine weakly replied. "Just tired."

Pike knew what happened to Jasmine. She's having flashbacks about the _U.S.S Kelvin_.

"Will she be alright?" Spock asked.

"Spock, you don't have to worry about me," Jasmine said.

"That is illogical, Jasmine. I have to worry about you," Spock wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist.

Pike observed the two of them. He was a little surprise that Spock shows concern to Jasmine. Since he is Vulcan, he doesn't show emotion, but e is half human and half Vulcan. The shuttle soon landed and the three of them got off. Pike headed towards the bridge while Spock and Jasmine checked the status report. Jasmine swore that she saw McCoy dragging someone to Medical Bay. Spock and Jasmine headed towards their stations.

"Mr. Spock, Ms. Kirk," Pike said.

"Captain, engineering reports ready to launch," Spock said.

"Medical reports ready to launch, sir," Jasmine said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today. Christening will just have to be our reword for a safe return. Carry on," Pike reported.

He sat down in the captain's chair and activated the ship wide speakers, "All decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters."

"Mooning retracted, Captain. Dock control reports ready," Sulu said, "Thrusters fired. Separating from space dock."

The _Enterprise_ shifted the other way, "The fleet has cleared space dock, Captain. All ships ready for warp."

"Set course for Vulcan," Pike said.

"Aye, aye, Captain," then turned to Pike, "Course laid in."

"Maximum warp. Punch it."

All the ships began to warp, except the Enterprise. Everyone looked from the captain to the Helmsman. Spock and Jasmine both knew what was wrong.

"Lieutenant, where is Helmsman McKenna?"Pike asked, with a little of irritation in his voice.

"He has lungworms, sir. He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot, right?"

"Very much so, sir," Sulu said, "I'm not sure what's wrong."

"Is the parking brake on?" Pike asked.

Jasmine silently laughed at the joke.

"No," Sulu said, smiling, "I'll figure it out."

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampeners?" Spock asked.

Sulu tapped the screen, "Ready for warp, sir."

"Let's punch it," Pike said.

This time, they went to warp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Engine at maximum warp, sir," Sulu said.

"Russian whiz kid, what's your name? Chanko? Cherpov?" Captain pike asked.

"Ensign Chekov, Pevel Andreievich, sir," said the young navigator kid in a thick Russian accent.

Jasmine giggled to herself. She just loves Chekov so much. She thinks he is really adorable.

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. Begin ship wide mission broadcast."

"Yes, sir," the Russian kid began the broadcast.

"Captain Pike," Jasmine said, "I will step out for a few minutes."

"Alright Commander Kirk."

Jasmine walked towards the turbo lift. She could feel Spock's eyes on her.

"Lightning storm," Jim shot up from the bed in Medical Bay. He was breathing heavy and sweating.

"Ah, Jim, you're awake," Bones walked towards him after he finished talking to some of the nurses. "How do you feel? Good God man."

"What?" Jim looked at his swollen hands, "What the hell is this?"

"A reaction to the vaccine, dammit! Nurse Chapel, I need 50 cc's of cortisone!"

"Yes sir!"

Jim went to the computer to replay Chekov's message. He fast forwards to the part about the lightning storm. Bones looked him over with a tricoder sensor.

"…_appeared to be a lightning storm in space."_

"Bones!" Jim grabbed McCoy's face. "We gotta stop the ship."

Jim ran out of Medical Bay with McCoy hot on his heel. He went to the nearest computer.

"Jim!" McCoy yelled. "I'm not kidding! You need to keep your heart rate down!"

"Computer, locate Commander Kirk," Jim said to the computer, in a rush.

"You know, I haven't seen a reaction this severe since med school."

Before McCoy could give Jim another shot, Jim was already running down the hallway yelling, "We're flying into a trap!"

"Dammit, Jim, stand still!" McCoy finally shot Jim with a hypo.

"Stop it!" Jim continued to run through the crowd to get to his sister.

He finally saw Jasmine standing over a computer with Uhura.

"Jas! Jas…" Jim tapped on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Jim!" he said, "What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be on the ship…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR HANDS?!"

"Great, you're with Uhura," Jim ignored Jasmine's question. "The transmission from the Klingon prison planet that you two were talking about."

McCoy finally caught up to Jim.

"Who is responsible for the Klingon attack?"

"What?" Uhura asked.

"And was the ship…"

"Was the ship what?" Jasmine couldn't understand what Jim was saying.

"What's happening to my mouth?" Jim asked McCoy.

"You got numb tongue?" McCoy asked.

"Leonard? What is wrong with him?" Jasmine asked.

"He's allergic to a vaccine I gave him."

"Well good for you," Jasmine sarcastically said.

"Was the ship what?" Uhura repeated the question.

"Romulan," Jim voice was still hard to understand.

"What? We…"

"Romulan," he said again.

"Romulan?" Jasmine repeated.

"Yeah!"

"Yes?" Uhura and Jasmine finally understand.

"Yes!" McCoy stuck another hypo to Jim's neck. "Dammit!"

Jim ran to get to the bridge.

"Jim, you can't go in there!" Jasmine said, following him.

"Jim!" McCoy followed behind.

"What's going on?!" Uhura yelled, still confused.

"Captain! Captain Pike, sir, we have to stop the ship!" Jim ran to Pike.

"Kirk, how the hell you get onboard the _Enterprise_?" Pike stood up.

"Captain, this man's under the influence of a-" McCoy began to talk.

"Bones. Bones."

"Severe reaction to a vaccine. He's completely delusional. I'll take full responsibility."

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans," Jim said.

Jasmine looked from Jim to Pike. She could tell that Jim is telling the truth.

"Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, take him back to Medical. We'll have words later," Pike was annoyed.

"Aye Captain," McCoy tried to grab Jim.

"Sir, that same anomaly occurred-"

Spock interrupted him. "Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel."

"Look, I get it."

"I cited regulations that can have you removed-"

"Try it! This cadet is trying to save the bridge."

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?" Spock asked.

"It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me. It's an attack," Jim looked at Pike.

"Based on what facts?" Spock asked.

"That same anomaly, lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth before a Romulan ship attacked the _U.S.S Kelvin_." He looked at Pike. "You know that, sir. I read your dissertation. That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The _Kelvin_ attack took place on the edge of Klingon space. At 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon war birds, destroyed by Romulans, sir, but it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Pike asked.

Jim looked to Uhura and Jasmine. Pike and Spock followed his gaze.

"Sir, Commander Kirk and I intercepted and translated the message ourselves," Uhura looked at Jasmine.

"Is that true Commander?" Pike looked at Jasmine.

"Kirk's report is accurate." Then she hesitated. "Sir, Kirk is telling the truth. I was on the _U.S.S Kelvin_ when they attacked."

"We're warping into a trap, sir," Jim said. "The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that."

Captain pike looked at Spock for his opinion.

"The cadet's logic is sound," he said, "And Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Kirk are equally unmatched in Xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept their conclusion. Plus, Commander Kirks' memory is extraordinary."

"Scan Vulcan space," Pike orders, "Check for any transmission in Romulan."

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan," said the lieutenant at the station.

Pike turned to Uhura. "What about you? Do you speak Romulan, Cadet…?"

"Uhura," she replied. "All three dialects, sir."

"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant."

Uhura hesitated. "Yes sir."

"Hannity, hail the _U.S.S Truman_."

"All the other ships are out of warp, sir," Hannity replied. "And have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact.""Sir, I picked up no Romulans transmission," Uhura said, "Or transmission of any kind in the area."

"It's because they're being attack," Kirk said.

Pike went and sat down in his captain's chair, "Shields up. Red alert."

Alarms went off and people went to their stations. Spock, Jasmine, and Kirk stood together, waiting to see what will happen next.

"Arriving in Vulcan in five seconds," Sulu yelled over the commotion. "Four…three…two…"

**I am sorry for all of the people that are telling me to write longer chapters. I am trying the best I can. But I may do a longer chapter next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once the _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp, the ship shook violently. Pieces and debris of Starships were floating through space. Jasmine was thrown against the wall and banged her head when the ship shook. Spock picked her up and sat her at her station. He looked her over with concern.

"I am alright, Spock." Jasmine groaned.

"Emergency evasive!" Pike ordered.

"On it sir!"

"Engineering, this is Commander Kirk! Olsen, what's going on down there?!"

"Ma'am, this is Olsen! There is minor damage but nothing to worry about!"

Jasmine looked at all of the ships that were destroyed. All of her friends that were dead. She felt like crying.

"Damage report!"

"Deflector shields are holding!"

"Full reverse," Pike continued. "Come about starboard 90 degreed. Drop us down underneath them, Sulu!"

The _Enterprise_ dived under a destroyed vessel came into view. The Romulan ship was really large. Everyone on the bridge was in shock.

"Captain, they're locking torpedoes," Spock informed him.

The vessel launched torpedoes and hit the ship. The ship shook again.

"Sulu, status report," Pike said.

"Shields at 32%," he replied. "Their weapons are powerful, sir. We can't take another hit like that."

"Get me Starfleet command."

Jasmine looked over Spock's shoulder. "The Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into Vulcan atmosphere. Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transport abilities."

"All power to forward shield. Prepare to fire all weapons."

"Captain, we're being hailed," Uhura informed.

"_Hello,"_ it was the Romulan.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

"_Hi Christopher. I'm Nero."_

Jasmine looked at the Romulan in anger. He is the cause of her father's death. Now, her and Jim have no father.

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

"_I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member and his wife. Isn't that right, Spock, Jasmine?"_

Spock and Jasmine stood up and everyone turned to them. They walked to the captain."Pardon me; I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

"And Spock and I are not married," Jasmine said.

"_No, we're no. Not yet. Spock, there's something I would like you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."_

The transmission disappeared from the screen and everyone sat in silence. Captain Pike stood up.

"He'll kill you," Jim said, "And you know that."

"You survival is unlikely," Spock said.

"Captain," Jasmine tugged on Pike's shirt, "This is a mistake. I'm begging you."

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake," Jim said.

"I, too, agree you should rethink your strategy," Spock said, agreeing.

"Pike looked at Jasmine then looked at the crew.

"I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand to hand combat."

"I have training, sir." Sulu raised his hand.

"Me too," Jasmine said.

"I don't want you involve in this Commander," he looked at Sulu, "Come with me. Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have to Conn."

"Aye, Captain."

Spock and Jasmine followed them to the turbo lift.

"Without transporter, we can't' beam off the ship," Pike informed them. "Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, and Engineer Olsen will face jump out of the shuttle. You will land on the object out in the atmosphere. You will disable it and will get beamed back on the ship. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the _Enterprise_. You will report to the Starfleet and ask what the hell is going on. And if all else fail, fall back," he turned to Jim, "I'm promoting you to First Officer."

"What?" Jim was surprised.

"Captain?" Spock was also surprised.

"Excuse me?" Jasmine asked.

"Please, I apologize if the human's prank escapes me."

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain, you are."

"Chris…" Jasmine looked like she was about to cry.

"Come here Jas," Pike hugged her, "I want you to be careful," he kissed her forehead.

"Please don't die."

"I can't promise you that. Spock, I want you to watch her. Even if you have to lock her up in her quarters," he looked at Sulu, Jim, and Olsen. "Let's go."

"Be careful," Jasmine said to Jim.

"You know I will," Jim smiled. "Sir, when we knock out the device, what will happen to you?"

"I guess you have to come and get me," he looked at Spock. "Careful with the ship, Spock. She's brand new."

Spock raised an eyebrow and left. Jasmine followed him.

"Spock, I could have gone with them."

"No, I will not allow you to risk your life."

"Why do you always think that I can't protect myself? I am not a weak human that you think I am. I-"

"I don't want you to die!" Spock yelled.

Jasmine was silent. She never saw Spock yell at her before…it scared her.

"You are my life. If you die, I will die."

"But if my brother and Pike die…"

"Do not worry," Spock kissed her forehead.

Spock walked back to the bridge with Jasmine behind him.

"Dr. Puri, report," Spock said.

"It's McCoy," Leonard's voice came through the intercom. "Dr. Puri was on Deck six. He's dead."

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility of Chief Medical Officer."

"Yea, tell me something I don't know."

"Away team is entering the atmosphere, sir," Chekov said. "Twenty thousand meters."

Jasmine was pacing back and forth.

"Approaching the platform at 5, 800 meters."

"_Kirk to Enterprise,"_ Jim said through the intercom, _"Distance to target, five thousand meters."_

"_Forty-six thousand meters to target…four thousand meters…three thousand meters."_

"_Three thousand meters,"_ Olsen repeated.

"_Two thousand meters."_

"_Pulling chute,"_ Sulu said.

Both Jim and Sulu pulled their chute.

"_Olsen is at two thousand meters,"_ Olsen said.

"_Come on; pull your chute, Olsen!"_ Jim yelled.

"_No, not yet!"_

"_Olsen, pull your chute!"_

"_Olsen, one thousand meters!"_

Jasmine saw Olsen's name disappeared on the screen, "Oh my God!"

"Olsen's gone, sir!" Chekov said in awe.

Jasmine was on edge now. She wants Jim to stay safe.

"Kirk has landed," Chekov said to both Spock and Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled.

"The jamming signal's gone," Uhura said a few minutes later. "Transporter abilities are reestablished."

"Transporter control is engaged, sir," Chekov said.

"Chekov, run gravitational sensors," Spock ordered. "I want to know what they are doing to the planet."

"Aye, Commander. Ah, Captain, sorry…"

"_Kirk to Enterprise,"_ Jim said through the intercom. _"They just launched something into the planet through the hole they just drilled. Do you copy Enterprise?"_

"Yeah, Jim," Jasmine answered.

"Captain, gravitational sensors are off the scale," Chekov said. "If my calculations are correct, they're creating a singularity that will consume the planet."

Jasmine looked at Spock.

"They're creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"Yes, sir."

"How long does the planet have?"

"Minutes, sir. Minutes."

Spock stood up and Jasmine followed.

"Spock, where are you going?"

"Evacuate the High Council. They will be in the _Katric ark_; my parents will be among them."

"Can't you beam them out?"

"I cannot. I have to go myself."

"Let me come with you."

"I cannot allow you to go with me."

"Then let me stay in the transporter room."

Spock looked at her, "Chekov, you have the Conn.

"Aye."

The turbo lift closed after they entered.

"Spock, it will be okay," Jasmine put her hands on Spock's shoulder. "They will be okay."

When they entered the transporter room, they saw Jim and Sulu on the pad.

"Clear the pad," Spock said, getting on the pad. "I'm beaming the surface."

"The surface of what?" Jim asked. "You're going down there, are you nuts? Spock, you can't do that!"

"Energize!"

"Spock!"

Jasmine watched Spock disappear. Then she looked at Jim and Sulu.

"Thank God you two are alive," Jasmine hugged them.

"Thank you, Commander Kirk," Sulu said.

"_Spock to Enterprise,"_ they heard Spock. _"Get us out now."_

"Locking volume. Don't move, stay right where you are," Chekov said, beginning to work on the screen. "Transport in five, four, three, two…I'm losing her! I'm losing her! I'm losing her! No…I've lost her."

The Vulcans beamed onto the ship, but looked at Spock. His hand was stretched out to grab someone: his mother. The room fell silent. Jasmine wanted to hug Spock and never let go.

A few minutes later, the planet was gone. The Enterprise left before they could get sucked in. The Romulans ship was nowhere to be found.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When McCoy arrived with nurses to bring the Vulcans, Jim, and Sulu to Medical Bay, Jasmine dragged Spock to her quarters.

"Speak your mine, Spock." Jasmine had her hands on his face.

"I am fine." Spock took her hands off of him.

"No you're not." Jasmine kissed his cheek, "Tell me."

"I…I lost my planet and my mother," Spock whispered, trying not to show emotion.

"Spock, can you please show some emotion?" Jasmine asked then kissed and put her mouth to his ear. "Tell me what you need."

"I need everyone to perform admirably."

"No you don't," Jasmine kissed Spock harder. "Let all of your emotion come out."

Then Jasmine touched Spock's ears.

"Jasmine…" Spock groaned.

Jasmine noticed Spock's eyes getting dark. Spock grabbed Jasmine and kissed her hard.

"Do you want to take this to the bed?" Jasmine panted.

"Indeed," Spock pushed her on the bed.

"Did I hurt you?" Spock asked Jasmine.

"No," Jasmine answered.

But Spock knew Jasmine was lying. First, it was Jasmine's first time have any sexual intercourse. And second, Spock is a lot stronger than a human. He saw all of the marks on Jasmine arms and hips.

"I'm fine, Spock." Jasmine touched his face. "I enjoyed it."

"I did too, _T'hy'la_."

"I love it when you say things in Vulcan," she smiled.

"We should go to the bridge." Spock climbed out of the bed.

Jasmine and Spock dressed and made their way to the bridge.

"Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?" Spock asked, pacing back and forth on the bridge.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain," Uhura replied.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Earth may be his next stop," Jim said, sitting in the captain's chair. "But we have to assume every Federation planet's a target."

"Out of the chair," Spock ordered.

"If the Federation is a target, then why didn't they destroyed us?" Jasmine asked.

"Why would they?" Sulu asked. "Why waste a weapon? We obviously weren't a threat."

"That is not it," Spock said. "He said he wanted me to see something, the destruction of my home planet."

"How the hell did they do that, by the way?" McCoy stepped in. "I mean, where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?"

"The engineering comprehension necessary to arterially create a black hole may suggest an answer. Such technology to create a tunnel through space time."

"Dammit man, I'm a doctor, not a physicist! Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?"

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains improbable, must be the truth," Spock said.

"How poetic."

'Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Jim asked.

"As Captain, he does know details of Starfleet's defense," Sulu said.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship, disable it, take it over, and get Pike back," Jim continued to say.

"We are technologically out matched in every way," Spock said. "A rescue attempt would be illogical."

"Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake them," Chekov said.

"Then what about assigning engineering crews to try and boost our warp field?" Jim asked.

"The remaining engineers are repairing radiation leaks on the lower decks, Jim." Jasmine answered.

"Okay-"

Spock cut him off. "And damage to subspace communication, without which-"

"All right! There's got to be someway-"

"We cannot contact Starfleet."

Jasmine shook her head and mumbled, "Here they go again."

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of the next engagement."

"There won't be a next engagement. By the time we've gathered, it will be too late. You say he's from the future, knows what's going to happen, then the logical thing is to be unpredictable," Jim said.

"You are assuming that Nero knows how events will unfold. On the contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history. Beginning with the attack on the _U.S.S Kelvin_, culminating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party," Spock explained.

"An alternate reality," Jasmine dumbed it down.

"Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been before the time continuum was interrupted, our destinies have changed. Mr. Sulu, plot a course to the Lorentian System. Warp factor three."

"Spock, don't do that. Running back to the rest of the fleet for a-a-a-a confab is a massive waste of time."

"These are orders issued by Captain Pike when he left the ship."

"He also ordered us to go back and get him. Spock, you are captain now. You have to make-"

"I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr. Kirk."

"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target."

"That is correct, and why I'm instructing you to accept the fact that I alone am in command."

"I will not allow us to go backwards away from the problem-"

"Jim, he's the captain1" McCoy yelled.

"-instead of hunting Nero down1'

"Jim!" Jasmine pulled at his arm.

"Not now, Jasmine!" he snapped and pulled his arm from her.

"Jim!" McCoy never saw Jim call Jasmine by her full name, and get violent with her.

"Security, escort him out," Spock ordered.

Jasmine saw the security men escorting Jim out. But Jim attacked the men and when more came, he attacked them too.

"Enough, Jim1' McCoy screamed.

"Jim!" Jasmine tried to get to her brother, but he punched her face, sending her head first to the ground.

"Jas!' McCoy ran to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Just a bruise," Jasmine winced when McCoy put his hand on her cheek.

Jasmine looked up and saw Spock used the Vulcan nerve pinch on Jim.

"Get him off this ship," Spock ordered.

Jasmine watched as the security crew carried Jim off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure you're okay, Jas?" McCoy asked.

"Yeah," she smirked. "I can take a hit from anybody."

She was in Medical Bay with McCoy. Spock ordered him to take care of Jasmine.

"I'm sorry about Jim."

"I don't even care anymore," Jasmine mumbled.

"Spock marooned him to Delta Vega."

"I said I don't care anymore."

"…you know, Spock was worry about you. I never saw him worried about anything before."

"Well…"

"Is there anything going on with you two?" he asked.

"…yes…" Jasmine looked down to her lap. "We've been together since forever. We just never told anyone. The only two people who knew are Captain Pike and Uhura. I didn't want to tell Jim because he will freak out."

"I think you're good to go," McCoy said, felling uncomfortable now that he know that the hobgoblin is dating an attractive women.

"Thank you, Leonard," Jasmine smiled.

"You're welcome."

Jasmine arrived on the bridge in fifteen minute. She didn't feel like going back yet, so she walked for a few minutes.

"Captain Spock!" Jasmine heard Chekov's voice. "Detecting unauthorized access to water Turbine Control Board."

"What?" Jasmine walked over to Chekov.

"Bring up the video," Spock stood in front of his seat.

They saw Jim helping a man up from the floor and ran off.

"Security," Spock said through his intercom. "Seal the engineering deck. We have intruders in Turbine Section 3. Set phasers to stun."

Jasmine gasped and looked at Spock.

It wasn't long until the security brought Jim and his friend to the bridge.

"Who are you?" Spock asked the man.

"I'm w-"

"He's with me," Jim said.

"We are traveling at warp speed," Spock continued. "How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?"

"Well, you're the genius. You figure it out."

"As acting captain of this vessel, I order you two answer the question."

"Well, I'm not telling, Acting Captain."

Jasmine walked to Spock's side and faced Jim.

"What, did. Now, that doesn't bother you, does it? My lack of cooperation?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Jasmine asked.

"That doesn't make you angry?" Jim ignored her.

Spock ignored him and turned to the man. "Are you a member of Starfleet?"

"I…yes. Can I get a towel, please?" he asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Under penalty of court material. I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam abroad this ship while moving at warp."

"Well-"

"Don't answer him," Jim said.

"You will answer me," Spock ordered.

"I'd rather not take sides," the Scottish man said.

"What is it with you, Spock?" Jim asked. "Hm? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you not even upset."

"If you are presuming that these experiences in anyway impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken," Spock replied.

"And yet, you are the one who said fear was necessary for command. I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"So are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

"Then why don't you stop me?"

"Step away from me, Mr. Kirk."

"What is it like not to feel anger?"

"Jim, what the hell are you doing?" Jasmine could feel a fight was about to happen.

"Or heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?"

"Back away from me," Spock was getting angry.

"You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you. You never loves her!"

Jim finally hit Spock's nerves. Spock pounced on him.

"Jim! Spock! That's enough!" Jasmine screamed.

Spock threw Jim across the room where Sulu and Chekov were. Spock put his hand on Jim's throat, trying to choke him.

"Stop it!" Jasmine tried to stop them, but McCoy pulled her away.

"Spock!" his father commanded in a deep voice.

Spock let go of Jim and looked at McCoy, "Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log." He looked at Jasmine then left with his father.

The room fell in silence.

"I like this ship!" the Scottish man said. "You know, it's exciting!'

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, congratulations, Jim," McCoy said. "Now we've got no captain, and no goddamn first officer to replace him."

"Yeah, we do." Jim walked and sat down in the captain's chair.

"What?"

"Pike made him first officer," Jasmine and Sulu said.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Thanks for the support, Bones." Jim sarcastically said.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, _Captain_," Uhura said.

"So do I."

"Of all the stupidest things you ever done, this topped the cake," Jasmine said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected," Jim was saying. McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, and Jasmine stood around him.

"We can't just go in there guns blazing, Jim." McCoy said, "Not with their technology."

"I'm telling you, the math doesn't support what you're suggesting," Sulu said.

Jasmine sighed and rubbed her face. She was getting really annoyed. They have been arguing for a good forty-five minutes to an hour. She saw Chekov running towards the group.

"Captain Kirk! Captain Kirk!" he tapped on Jim's shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Chekov. What is it?" he sounded annoyed.

"Based on the_ Narada's_ course from Vulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay invisible to Nero, or he'll destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4, and if we can drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will makes us invisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is no actuated, we can beam aboard the enemy ship."

"Aye, that might work," Scotty said, getting all of the water from out of his war with a towel.

"Wait a minutes, kid. How old are you?" McCoy asked.

"Seventeen, sir," Chekov proudly said.

"Oh, good, he's seventeen."

"Well, he's the smartest seventeen years old I know," Jasmine smiled, putting a arm around him.

"Doctor." The all turned at Spock's voice, surprised to see him. "Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device, and if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you to do that, Mr. Spock," Jim said.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"I can help too," Jasmine said, walking to Jim and Spock. "Let me go with you."

"No," Jim and Spock said.

"Jas, you stay here. I can't loss you too. And I'm sorry about earlier."

"Apology is accepted," Jasmine said. "Now, come on, let's get you two ready."

Jasmine, Jim, and Spock walked into the turbo lift. Jasmine followed Spock into his quarters.

"Please be safe," Jasmine kissed him. "I do not know what I will do if you die."

"I will be fine." Spock kissed her back.

He grabbed his phaser and headed towards the transporter room.

"How are we Scotty?" Jim asked when they entered the transporter room.

"Unbelievable, sir. The ship is in position," Scotty answered.

Spock already went on the pad with Jasmine behind him. Jasmine out her hand behind Spock's neck and leaned up to kiss him. She could feel Spock's hands on her hips. When Jim went on the pod, he was shock to see his sister kissing Spock.

Spock placed his forehead on Jasmine's.

"I will be back."

"You better be. I'll be monitoring your frequency."

"Thank you, Jasmine."

Jasmine kissed Spock again then looked at Jim.

"You better be safe too," then she hugged him and got off the pad.

"So, you're dating my sister?"

"I have no comment on the matter.

Spock quickly answered.

"Move! Get out of my way!" Jasmine was running to the bridge.

"Transport is inoperative," Jasmine informed when she arrived.

"Communications too," Uhura said.

"Sulu, please tell me you have them. Otherwise we won't be able to beam them back."

"Kirk and Spock are on their own now," Sulu said.

It was a long time before anyone heard from Jim and Spock or even picked up anything on any scanner. Everyone was tense, waiting for a signal. Jasmine was sitting with Uhura in silence. She was worried about Jim and Spock.

"Are you okay, Jas?" Uhura asked.

"I'm worried about them. What if they die?" Jasmine was about to cry.

"They won't die. Plus, it's normal to worry over someone that you had sexual activities with."

"What?" How did you know?" Jasmine was blushing.

"When you and Spock came after Vulcan was destroyed, I noticed a difference in you two."

Jasmine blushed some more.

"Did you ever have dreams about you and Spock having kids?"

"Yes…every night. But it's not the right time to have children."

"You never know. By the way, did you and Spock use protection?"

"I-I-I don't remember."

Uhura laughed.

"I picked ups some missiles," Sulu said.

"Let's head on over there," Jasmine said.

Jasmine and McCoy ran to the transporter room just in time to see Spock, Jim, and Captain Pike beamed on the pad.

"Nice timing, Scotty!" Jim said, with Captain Pike leaning on his shoulder.

Scotty laughed. "I've never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before!"

"Spock, Jim!" Jasmine ran and hugged them.

"Bones!" Jim handed Pike over to him and the nurses.

Jasmine, Jim, and Spock headed to the bridge.

"Captain, the ship is powerless. Their shields are down, sir," Chekov informed them.

"Hail them now," Jim ordered.

"Aye."

They saw half of the _Narada_ in a black hole.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S Enterprise_. You're ship is compromised. To close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide."

Jasmine and Spock turned away from the screen.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing?"

"Show them a little compassionate. Maybe the peace with the Romulans is logical, Spock. Thought you will like that," Jim said.

"Not really. Not this time," Spock shook his head.

"I just want them dead," Jasmine glared.

"_I will rather suffer a thousand times. I would rather die in agony that accept assistance from you,"_ Nero said.

"You got it."

The three of them walked away from the screen.

"Arm phasors. Give them everything we got," Jim ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sulu said.

They began to fire on the ship. The ship began to rip apart until it disappeared through the black hole.

"Sulu, let's go home."

"Yes, sir."

The _Enterprise_ turned around to go to warp, but they were being pulled towards the black hole.

"Why aren't we in warp?" Jim asked.

"We are, sir," Chekov said.

"Kirk to engineering. Get us out Scotty."

"_You bet your ass Captain!"_ Scotty said through the intercom._ "Captain, she's got us!"_

"Go to maximum warp! Push it!"

"_I'm giving her all she's got, Captain!"_

They started to hear cracking and looked up. The ceiling was cracking.

"All she's got isn't good enough. What else you got?"

"_If we inject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push is away. I can't promise anything though!"_

Then they saw the window cracking.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

Jasmine walked over to Jim with fear in her eyes.

The cylinder entered the black hole and the force made the _Enterprise_ get away from it. But with Jasmine standing, the force made her collide against the wall. Before she blacked out, she saw Spock and Jim headed towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was just another day at Starfleet Academy. The _U.S.S Enterprise_ finally came back to Earth. Commander Spock was taking a stroll around the shuttles, until he saw an old Vulcan.

"Father," he called out.

The old Vulcan stopped walking and turned around. "I am not our father."

They walked to each other.

"There are so a few Vulcans left. We cannot afford to ignore each other," Spock Prime said.

"Then why did you send Kirk aboard when you alone could explain the truth?" Spock asked.

"Because you needed each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation involved what you could accomplish together. Of a friendship that would define you both in ways yet realized."

"How did you persuade him to keep your secret?"

"He infer that universe ending paradox would assume he break his promise."

"You lied."

"I…implied."

"A gamble."

"An act of faith. One I hope you will repeat in the future of Starfleet."

"In this faith of extinction, the only logical choice is to resign my Starfleet command and help rebuild our race."

"And yet, you could be in two places at once. I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I already located a suitable planet to which to establish a new colony. Spock, in this case, do yourself a favor. Put aside logic and do what feels right," he saw something in the corner of his eyes. "Plus, you already have a life on Earth."

Spock turned around and saw Jasmine headed towards them.

"Can I ask you a query?"

"Of course."

"What happened to Jasmine and I?"

"Everything was wonderful. I miss seeing her and the children."

"Children?"

"Since my custom farewell is oddly revering, I should simply say, good luck," Spock Prime ignored Spock's question and put up the Vulcan sign.

And Spock did the same.

"Hey.  
Jasmine kissed Spock's cheek. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend," Spock answered.

"I have news for you." Jasmine had a grin on her face.

"What is it?"

Jasmine held onto Spock's hands and moved them to her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

If the half Vulcan-half human could smile, Spock would. "Fascinating."

"Now come on, we need to see Jim's inauguration."

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk," Admiral Bennett said. "Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the federation. It is my honor to award you with this commendation." He placed a badge on Jim's chest. "By Starfleet Order 28455, you are herby directed to report to Admiral Pike, _U.S.S Enterprise_, for duty as his relief."

Jasmine was smiling as Jim was walking over to Pike, who was wheeled to him in a wheelchair.

"I relieve you, sir," Jim said.

"I am relieved," Pike replied.

"Thank you, sir."

Pike smiled and held out his hand. "Congratulation, Captain. Your father would be proud."

Jim smiled and shook his hand and turned to face his fellow cadets and officers. They all stood up and applauded.

After everyone left; Jasmine, Jim, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty, Chekov, McCoy, and Pike gathered around.

"Congratulation, Jim!" Jasmine hugged her brother.

"Thank you."

"Um…everyone," they looked at her. "Spock and I have an announcement. We're having a child!"

"The men gabbed, except McCoy because he knew, while Uhura jumped up and down.

"This is so cute!"

"This is so weird…" the men said.

"Fist, I found out you are dating Spock. Now, I found out you are having a child with Spock," Jim said.

"Admiral Pike?"

"Yes Commander Kirk?"

"May Spock and I talk to you in private?"

"Of course."

When the others left, the three of them talked.

"Chris…if something happened to us in the future, I want you to look after the child," jasmine said.

"You know I will do anything for you," Pike said.

"I just can't stay here while Spock goes out into space. I'm scared he will not come back," Jasmine all most cried.

"Don't worry about it, Jas," Pike said. "Now, go out and be with your friends."

"Okay, goodbye Chris. And I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back."

"Goodbye, Admiral Pike."

"Goodbye, Spock."

**I am sorry about this chapter being short and not good. I'm in a rush on doing this chapter (I have a test tomorrow).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir." Sulu said, turning to Chekov.

"Weapons system and shields on standby." Chekov said, turning to Uhura.

"Dock controls reports ready, Captain." Uhura said, turning in her chair as Jim walked on the bridge with a slightly pregnant Jasmine by his side.

"Bones! Buckle up!" Jim slapped McCoy's shoulder and sat down in the chair.

"Scotty, how we doin?" Jim hit the intercom.

"_Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain."_

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters."

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" Spock voice came from the turbo lift.

"Permission granted."

Spock walked onto the bridge. "As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references."

"It would be my honor, Commander." He smiled. "Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu."

"Thrusters on standby," Sulu smiled.

"Take us out."

"Aye, Aye, Captain."

"Oh, and Jas-"

Jim turned to her, but saw her standing near Spock. His hands were on Jasmine's stomach, rubbing it. Jim smiled at them and turned around.

_Space, the final frontier. These are the adventures of Starship Enterprise. Their ongoing mission to explore strange new world, to seek out new life form, and civilization. To boldly go where no one has gone before._

**This is the end of Life as a Kirk. I want to thank all the people who reviewed and add as favorite and followers. I'm going to a sequel when Star Trek Into Darkness comes out. And I might do some a very short story with Jasmine and Spock's child too.**


	11. Author's note

As you know, Star Trek Into Darkness just came out. And you all also know that I will make a sequel to Life as a Kirk. I just don't know when I will do the sequel, maybe when the movie comes out to DVD (so I can get every scene and dialog correct) and I do not know what I should call the sequel. If any of you have a idea, please tell me.


	12. Sequel!

**I just made the sequel to Life as a Kirk: Life in Darkness. I hope you all like it.**


End file.
